


Crossing The River

by AnnieQuill



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieQuill/pseuds/AnnieQuill
Summary: Iren Flames is an abused foster kid with a double life as a blood fighter who lives in Mission City. Learn how she gets entangled with the Autobots and more.





	1. Survive

My name is Iren Flames

I've been in the foster system since I was nine.

I am now 15.

Every day I get up at four a.m.

Every day HE beats the shit out of me.

Every day I grab my satchel and leave at exactly five a.m.

Every day I walk six blocks to the blood fighting arena known as the BattleBridge.

Everyday I meet the manager of BattleBridge arena at the door.

His name is Kyle.

I am his champion.

I am the best fighter the BattleBridge has.

I am also the youngest.

When I walk through the doors I change.

I become sharper.

I become more confident.

I become dangerous.

I become The Whisper.

The death you never hear coming.

Every day Kyle hands me my breakfast and we start training.

Every day the lunch bell rings.

Every day Kyle hands me my lunch.

Every day at one o' clock sharp the blood fights begin.

Every fight is the same:

I always win.

Every day Kyle hands me my dinner as I leave.

Every day I walk out that door.

As I walk out I go back to being Iren Flames: foster kid.

I walk into the house just in time for him to beat me up.

After he's done I dust myself off and walk upstairs to my bedroom.

Every day I cry myself to sleep.

Wash.

Rinse.

Repeat.

My name is Iren Flames.

This is my life.


	2. Bearing Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iren kicks ass. full stop.

Beep…

I shot straight up in my bed and turned off my alarm so it wouldn't wake him up. I grabbed my satchel, took my clothes out and changed. Quietly, ever so quietly, I slung my satchel onto my back and crept cat-like down the stairs. Of course, it's not enough. It‘s never enough. He got up off the couch and thumped over to me.

"You useless little bitch! Get over here!" he shouted.

I made a break for the door like I have so many times before. He grabs me and hauls me back.I know He’s going to hit me, I know it. I do what I can to curl up and protect myself. He can’t injure me before my fights, I’ll die. He finishes beating me, and I dust myself off and head out the door, limping slightly. I walk down the streets, taking the same route through the dilapidated houses that lead to the BattleBridge. I meet Kyle at the door as usual.

"Here ya go," he says, handing me my breakfast. I eat the burrito and then walk through the door. 

My shoulders straighten, my posture changes, everything about my movement screams danger. The wimpy little bitch that was me five seconds ago is no more. I become The Whisper.

"Where do I start?" I asked Kyle.

"With the new equipment," he said, waving me over.

With that, we begin our day. After we finish training we go into the cafeteria.

"Here ya go," Kyle said, handing me my lunch.

I ate slowly, savoring my burrito and went to the water fountain to get a drink. I left the cafeteria to go to The Ring; a circle on a mat with a fence around it. Nobody leaves The Ring until somebody's dead. I walked over to Kyle and taped up my hands, preparing for the fights.

Kyles' face was gleeful at the prospect of having me win another fight for him.

"Alright kid, most of these guys are just dumb brutes," Kyle smirked at me, a challenge in his words.

I walked through the gate and faced up to my opponent, skinhead from the looks of him. A big brute just like Kyle said. My hands went up and I stabilized my stance, time to kick ass. The air horn sounded and I advanced forward. He pulled a knife as I landed my first hit and the crowd started to go from excited shouts to Boos. I dodged the knife- mostly, I felt a sting on my cheek- and went in for a hit to his sternum. Thump. I step out of the way of the knife, unsuccessfully, and win a score across my side for the effort. Ouch, that hurts. I strike hard at his shoulder, weakening his knife arm. I skitter back out of range of his fist and the duck under his arm, going in for a hit to his chin-Bam! He goes down. I grab his knife and slit his throat before he can get up again. I back up and try to swallow the bitter taste in my mouth as the next contestant enters. Not the time to be distracted by the guilt, Whisper. 

"Remember kid, you get distracted you die!" Kyle shouts from behind me.

He's right. Fire ignites in me and I become unstoppable. The Whisper is back and she's here to stay. 

She kills eight men and is declared the day's Champion. I get my food for the day and go into the cafeteria. The burrito is yummy and I tuck in.

I had just finished my Burrito when the ground started to tremble and explosions started to sound. A hole was blown through the wall- Boom. Thinking it was either a gang war or the police I stepped outside. The sight I am met with is not the one I am expecting.

Giant fucking goddamn robots are dukin' it out in the middle of the damn city with the aid of soldiers. With at least a hundred thousand fuckin' civilians around. Someone, of course, was going to end up fuckin' dead. Before my conscious mind registered what I was doing I plunged into the mayhem, grabbing a dead soldier's gun and ammo and running towards a small group of still living soldiers. I run up to this one black dude with "Epps" on his uniform.

"All right, who are the good guys and who do I shoot?" I ask him, putting the ammo in the gun.

I am fucking mental. I am gonna be dead in an hour- Or not. Maybe not. Probably gonna be dead though.


End file.
